Touches in the Dark
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: *COMPLETE* Blaine wants to get on Kurt's level and try something new in the bedroom.


Kurt moaned as his boyfriend thrust roughly before stilling as he came deep inside of him. His own cock was softening between them as Blaine panted hotly against his neck. His fingers tangled in the riot of soft curls, slowly massaging Blaine's scalp as he came down from his orgasm. His head turned slightly when Blaine's began to lift up, his eyes trained on Blaine's nose.

"I love you."

"I love you."

A kiss was placed on his nose, which wrinkled as he giggled. Kurt brought one of his hands down, tracing the contours of Blaine's face before it found its home on his cheek, thumb brushing the swell of his bottom lip. Blaine placed a kiss against the pad and turned his head to nuzzle his palm.

He dropped another one there before trailing several down Kurt's arm, encouraging his hand to return to his hair as he kissed his cheeks, brushing lightly over his lips before moving on to his neck, though not before catching the way Kurt was staring contently at the ceiling, a blissful look on his face. He sucked lightly at Kurt's pulse, feeling the rapid beat against his tongue long after he moved down his chest. He used the pointed tip of his tongue to flick at one of the perfect pink nipples, teasing it to a peak and moving on with nips and sucks at his stomach.

Kurt smiled softly as his boyfriend pressed a kiss there, his fingers never stopping their massaging motion in his loose, curly hair. Blaine let out a little hum as he made his way back up Kurt's body. They lay curled together for several minutes, Blaine breathing in Kurt's scent, heavy and thick at his throat where sweat had collected, and Kurt idly running a hand up and down Blaine's back.

"Kurt?" He moved until their faces were level, hand cupping Kurt's throat.

"Hm?" His head turns, staring at Blaine's nose.

"Can I ask you something?"

A soft smile tugged at Kurt's mouth. "You know you can ask me anything, Blaine."

"I just don't want you to get mad," Blaine admitted.

"No, not with you, not for asking something," Kurt said, shaking his head.

Blaine smiled, leaning forward to kiss his lips swiftly just to hear the soft gasp of surprise Kurt emitted. "I love you so much. I was wondering... What's it like to be blind when we're, you know, fooling around?"

Kurt laughed, a little too loudly in a room that has been quiet for so long. "Well, I don't have anything to compare it too, but..." Kurt trailed off, eyes blindly searching the room. "I suppose it feels like... Like _more_. I can feel you all over my body, like a fire under my skin. Everything is sensitive and every touch feels like a hundred touches all at once." He shrugged, bringing his eyes back to Blaine's face and, one of the few times, catches Blaine's eyes. He know Kurt can't see him, but his eyes are knowing. "Does that answer your question?"

"I suppose it does," Blaine replied breathlessly, holding Kurt that much closer.

888

Blaine didn't bring up again for a few more weeks, life being too busy for them to do much of anything together, much less have some private time. His parents were leaving for their impromptu date night just as Finn dropped Kurt off so that he and Blaine could have a date night of their own. He had cooked dinner for them, but it was forgotten the moment the door closed behind his parents, Kurt's lips sealing against his almost desperately. He stumbled backwards, his arms automatically circling around Kurt's waist.

"I've missed you so much," Kurt panted, pulling back just enough to speak, his lips still brushing against Blaine's with every word.

"Mm, I've missed you too. Do you want-"

"Let's go to your room." He doesn't move though, taking a step backwards, his arms looped around Blaine's neck.

"Are you going to lead us, then?" Blaine asked, chuckling.

Even though their faces were close together, he could see Kurt's lips curving into a smile. "Do you want me to?"

Blaine paused, thinking back to his idea a couple of weeks ago. "Next time? This time, I- I want to try something, too."

Perhaps Kurt could hear the seriousness in his voice, because he just nodded in confirmation, finally loosening his arms but immediately grabbing Blaine's hand and letting him pull him up stairs. The route was familiar enough that he didn't hesitate when walking. Blaine sat him on the bed, but remained standing in front of him. "Kurt, do you remember me asking you what it was like for you when we fool around."

His smile softened as he looked up to where he thought Blaine's face might be. "Yes. I particularly remember what happened before that conversation, too." He winked playfully at Blaine, who laughed.

"Yes, well, I was thinking... I want to try it. To be that way, I mean."

Kurt's brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what Blaine was talking about. "You mean you want to see what it's like to fool around when you're blind?"

Blaine shifted nervously, his hands tightening unconsciously on Kurt's. "Yes? I mean, if you're not okay with it, then we don't have- I would never want to make you uncomfortable or-" A pale hand slapped over his mouth and Kurt was standing and grinning at him.

"I think that would be a neat idea." Blaine sighed in relief and pulled Kurt close, hugging him tightly.

"I'm going to put a blindfold on real quick, okay?" Kurt nodded and he stepped away. "Don't get undressed, don't do anything. I- I want to try everything with you."

"Okay." Kurt voice was breathless and Blaine allowed himself one last, lingering look at the high flush of his face before he turned, pulling out the scarf he had left folded up on his nightstand, just in case Kurt was amicable about going along with his idea. He didn't want to just assume that he would be okay with it, but he also didn't want to spend several minutes fumbling around, trying to find a good scarf that would fully block out his sight. He tied it around his head with practiced ease, checking the knot and adjusting it so it sat properly over his eyes.

"Blaine?"

His head swiveled to where he thought Kurt was still standing. "Yeah?"

"Is- Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I was just checking the blindfold to make sure it was set properly." He stumbled a bit as he made his way over, smirking when he heard Kurt let out a giggle.

"Not as easy as you thought, is it?"

"You have more experience than me." Yeah, he was kinda pouting as he said it, but his hands had found Kurt's arm and then there were lips against his and _oooh_, now he knows what Kurt was talking about. Already it feels like ten kisses in one; the smooth slide of Kurt's lips against his, mixing cherry and mint chapsticks together, a curious tongue swiping at his lower lip before it was pulled into Kurt's mouth. He groans, hands curiously exploring as he felt his way up Kurt's arms to his neck. He carded his fingers in his hair, fingers curious on the fine hairs at the nape. Kurt released his lip with a shuddering breath.

"Blaine..."

"Sh, just let me- Everything, Kurt, remember?" He can feel Kurt nod against his hand as he moved back in for another kiss, keeping it sweet and simple, mouths moving in a familiar rhythm that never failed to make them both sigh happily.

Blaine carefully dropped his hands between them, fingers searching for the small buttons that would release Kurt from his shirt. It was slow going, Kurt giggling at every fumbling movement on Blaine's part, but his hands were gently slapped away each time he tried to help. Eventually he got it, the fabric sliding off of his shoulders onto the floor. With practiced ease, Kurt helped Blaine out of his shirt in much less time than it had taken Blaine, and then Blaine was pushing him back onto the bed. Without waiting, Kurt slid up the bed until he was resting back against the pillows, listening as Blaine slowly crawled up the bed towards him.

Fingers brushed his foot and trailed up his leg as Blaine fit between his thighs. His hands never stopped moving, exploring every inch of flesh as though it was the first time. Goose bumps broke out across his chest as light touches crisscrossed over his skin, catching his nipples.

"Blaine," he gasped. His boyfriend just hummed questioningly, his tongue dipping into Kurt's belly button and making him arch. "I thought you wanted to see what it was like for me?"

"I want to relearn every line and curve of your body like this; can I?" The question was whispered into his ear, hot and moist and breathless, and Kurt could do nothing but nod. There's a pause, and then, "Um, did you nod or something?"

A burst of laughter jumped from Kurt's mouth as he remembered that Blaine was blindfolded and couldn't have seen his confirmation. "Yes, I did, sorry. Please, continue."

Blaine smiled at where he hoped Kurt was, even though he knew he couldn't see, before leaning in to kiss him. He landed somewhere on Kurt's cheek and they both giggled as their lips searched for each other. It was hardly perfect, clumsy from laughter and not being able to see each other, but it was still amazing, lips tingling as they moved together, bodies lining up until they locked together perfectly, each touch magnified a hundredfold. Blaine used his hands, lips, and tongue to trace the curve of Kurt's shoulder, the dip of his stomach, and the line of his ribs. His body thrummed with heat at every point Kurt's body touched his until he couldn't take it anymore and slid up the sweat damped skin to kiss him, aligning their cocks and rocking down into Kurt's body.

He could feel Kurt's breathing accelerate in a way he hadn't been able to before. Now it was in every touch, every movement against his own, every hot ghosting of breath on his face. Kurt's fingers moved familiarly across his skin, finding his favorite spots, ones he knew drove Blaine crazy, using every advantage his natural born blindness gave him in this situation to overwhelm Blaine. His lips found that one spot on Blaine's neck and then Blaine was gone, his hips jerking erratically as he came in his underwear. Kurt whined at the feeling of Blaine's cock pulsing next his, one hand snaking between them to tug at his own cock.

"Oh, shit, here, let me-" His hand was replaced with another, finger more calloused than his own as they worked over him, the grip perfect, thumb swiping over the head with every upstroke until his was coming across his stomach, Blaine's name on his lips.

Blaine took the blindfold off so that they could clean up quicker and it wasn't long before they were cuddled on the bed together, happily entwined.

"So, how did you like being blind?" Kurt asked.

"It was… different, definitely. Nine out of ten, would recommend."

Kurt frowned. "Why only nine?"

"Because there are few things in life more beautiful than you and I'm thankful for every minute I'm allowed the privilege."


End file.
